


Put A Ring On It

by Dreamin



Series: Fictober 2018 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Jim decides to take his relationship with Mycroft to the next level.





	Put A Ring On It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a Fictober 2018 prompt afteriwake sent me -- "People like you have no imagination."

Jim Moriarty tsked. “People like you have no imagination.”

They were walking hand-in-hand through the park, a rare public show of affection on Mycroft’s part – his boyfriend of six months preferred that the world didn’t know he had a heart. Jim wanted to shout from the rooftops that he was in love with the British Government. They compromised by holding hands.

Mycroft scoffed. “Neither does he, I believe he stole that idea from _Love Actually_.”

Jim couldn’t help smirking. “A movie you never saw.”

The happy couple that prompted their little discussion was hugging and kissing as people around them cheered. The man had proposed via a series of cue cards his girlfriend had read aloud. Jim thought it was cute, Mycroft thought otherwise.

“One doesn’t have to see a movie, James, to know it is utter tripe.”

 _Ooo, he called me James! I’m getting under his skin for sure_. His smirk stretched to an evil grin. “I’ll remember that the next time it’s Movie Night.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes but said nothing.

That night, after a long and thoroughly satisfying lovemaking session, Mycroft was dozing off in his arms when Jim murmured, “I have something for you.”

“As much as I adore your arse, Jim,” Mycroft murmured, his eyes still closed, “I’ve already had it three times tonight. My body has limits, you know.”

Jim rolled his eyes, uncaring that his lover couldn’t see the gesture. “Not that.”

That was vague enough to get Mycroft to open his eyes. “What is it?” he asked, intrigued.

Jim grinned at him. “Close your eyes.”

Mycroft groaned quietly. “They were just- Fine.” He closed his eyes.

Jim chuckled as he removed a ring box from his nightstand drawer and removed the ring, setting the box aside. “Alright, open them.”

Mycroft opened his eyes then let out the softest possible gasp when he saw the ring. It was a round, bezel-set diamond in a platinum band. Discrete yet pronouncing to the world that Mycroft Holmes was off the market.

“You know me,” Jim said, his eyes dancing, “when I want something, I take it. Normally. But this time, I want to ask first. Will you marry me?”

Mycroft stared at him then pulled him close and kissed him hard before murmuring, “Yes, you crazy fool.”

Jim laughed as he slipped the ring onto Mycroft’s finger. “Oh, this is gonna be **fun**!”


End file.
